cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepsi
Once upon a time, Pepsi showed up in Chato Alpep and became chat friends with Alex and Sisa. The three girls did lots of random things and had loots of fun until Sisa left the building. Then there were only two cuties in the chat. The two played a lot and became queens. Alex was Banana Queen and Pepsi was Minion Queen. Alex had banana servants and Pepsi had cute little minions to follow her around and eat the bananas. There was one dangerous banana - Terorista, who wouldn't let anyone eat his fellow bananas. So there was a small battle between the yellow people and the bananas. No one won because the queens were above the law and stopped the little ones. Pepsi and Alex had many laughs during their adventures but then Pepsi's twin Pupsi-Dupsi appeared out of nowhere. She was a fan of everything sparkly, colorful and sugary. They went to visit the beautiful unicorns in the sky. Every girl had a baby unicorn and promised to visit them soon again but sadly, Pepsi and Alex were short of memory and forgot about it. Not long after, Alex's blonde twin Lexie joined the three. She told them about a magical place where she lived with her magical grandfather, and the three girls went with her to see this miricle. The girl took them to a big scary mansion which was all black and kind of depressing. However, Alex and Pepsi brought the happiness with them and the place was soon not so scary. Pupsi was always scared of someone but this was until she saw Mr. Snape. Wow, love at first sight. Pepsi and Alex, on the other hand, stayed away from the old guys there. Pepsi became a deatheater along with Draco Malfoy and his family. It turned out Draco was in love with Lexie but, sadly, she was actually his half-sister. Their mother Narcissa was kind of ashamed of her secret but Draco and Lexie were even sadder. Pepsi comforted Draco in this dark time and the two soon became a couple. During this time, Mr. Voldemort (Lexie's grand-daddy) was eating people's eyes and proposed to the girls to go Hogwarts where they will be queens because he is a bad boy after all and can make Dumbledore suffer. The four of them agreed. Draco went with them to this new and magical place where everything was possible. Hogwarts was a very cool place. The four friends were in the same house - Slytherin (meaning, they're very bad). Pupsi, on the other hand, was in Hufflepuff. They all went to classes and had much fun with their wands. They learned new spells, found new friends and some of them even played Quidditch. Pepsi was a Beater and often sent people to the hospital wing. However, she and Draco had problems. He was a nasty womanizer and Pepsi had to smack him hard but sadly she was too vulnerable at the age of 14 so she just cried her eyes out as often as she could. She also spent time with young Mr. Voldemort - Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. The boy knew all about Draco and so he used his dark magic to stop the blonde one from hurting anyone else. However, Draco was stupid and continued his misbehaving. Pepsi dumped him after all and started living happily. She soon found her unknown aunt Agnes who turned out to be Death herself. Auntie offered Pepsi to take her place and the girl agreed. She was scary but the new restaurant in Hogsmeade was scarier. It was called "Organite" and legend said, it looked like an ambulance to hide the horrors inside - kidnapped children chopped into pieces and then their organs were eaten by the cannibals who drove the vehicle. They went there with their newfound friend Cedric Diggory who was a vampire like Alex. The place did offer blood and human organs but they were delicious for the living dead. One day, Pepsi met Edward Scissorhands. He was wearing only his shorts and was walking around in circles as a ghost which was weird because he wasn't dead. He confessed to stalking Pepsi and liking her, and the Pepsi liked him back so she took him to Hogwarts and he was in Slytherin, too, which made their dates easier. The boy was so in love with the witch that he took her to the Moon. He also took her to Romania, New York, Paris and even bought her a castle of her own. It was very romantic but Pepsi was a free butterfly and dumped him to feel the freedom again. In the beginning of November 2011, there was a new boy - Ronnie Radke. He and his group were invited to play for Hogwarts but Death took him to sing just for her. He was sooo sexy at the time that she almost got a boner everytime she saw him. Ronnie was cool and everyone liked him so they cursed him to be a manticore. Then he was a scary beast just like the rest of them. Cormac McLaggen didn't like him as much but that's because he was an animal,too. The couple continued their journey until January when Pepsi was sick and tired of the rocker. So he was publicly dumped by the whole group. Pepsi became free and happy once more, and she and her friends continued their studies in Hogwarts. She and Lexie played Quidditch together when Draco was nice enough to give his sister a chance to play, and the girls often won against the other houses. The Slytherin team even went on Nationals and won the Golden Cup. In the meantime, more and more parties took place in Hogwarts and there was even a Slytherin ball. On July 1 2012 Paramore and Bring Me The Horizon were invited by Professor McGonagall to cheer the pupils up since it was the end of the school year. Pepsi fell in love with the singer of BMTH - Oliver Sykes. She and Alex used an electroshock to get rid of the other fans and so they were the only ones who enjoyed the view of Hayley Williams and Sykes up close. However, not long after the concert, a new evil showed up. A fleshy organic "residue", which kills anyone who touches it, was everywhere in the castle and it took many victims. The group of friends along with Paramore and BMTH went into hiding in one of the upper floor rooms. However, Cedric took Oliver with him to look for survivors downstairs and it didn't go well. The singer was mortally wounded by the residue and Ced had to turn him into a vampire. Pepsi was even more in love with him since he had blood red eyes and a sense of danger around him. The weird evil thing was defeated by Maggie and Dumbo and so the groups were free to go. However, Draco and Cedric convinced them to stay a bit longer. Everyone was becoming friends with the famous bands and so they went together at the lake one day to have some fun. There they played a game with a ball and everyone passed it to whomever they wanted and this person had to say something about themselves. It was a dangerous game, though, and since it took place on Friday 13th, Lee died killed by Pepsi's strong hit towards him. Afterwards, the rest of BMTH and Paramore decided it was not a good idea to stay in Hogwarts and so they left, except for vampire Sykes and cutie Hayley. The two became Music teachers there and together with our group of friends sang many songs. Draco decided it was a good idea to make Oliver a womanizer like himself and one day he took him to show him the beautiful girls around the castle. However, this infuriated Pepsi and she put a curse on both of them after hitting Oliver on the head with a microphone. He and Draco became hairy Beasts and if they didn't find true love in 11 days, they would stay beasts forever. Draco, of course went after Hayley but Oliver wasn't so lucky. A special gathering was made for him to find the One and Pepsi was among the costumed girls which had a chance of one dance with him. Eventually, he chose the yellow dressed girl which was Pepsi herself. The two kind of started dating afterwards but soon there was another problem in Hogwarts. There was a war between vampires and werewolves. Oliver barely survived and he was going to propose to her, given Cedric didn't lose the goddamn ring once it was in his hands. On August 15th the group decided to throw a party because after all the fighting no one died. However, Shnoli still wanted to make a wife out of the 15 year old Pepsi, so he finally got the chance to propose. He gave her a beautiful ring with an emerald after Alex tricked her into going into a room full of wedding cakes. It was very romantic, indeed, and little stupid Pepsi said yes because why not marry a sexy rockstar. Everyone was so happy that even Draco and Cedric proposed, too. Cormac and Lexie were already engaged and since the whole group was so happy (even though Hayley didn't accept at first), they went on a holiday. Some places they visited were Australia and Brasil. On August the 19th, the group went to the disco "101 Vampires". Everyone was excided because they hadn't visited one together before. Draco gave them condoms like always just to make sure no one ruins their holiday with a baby. They all got drunk and started dancing like crazy. Pepsi and Draco got extra drunk because of a bet. Pepsi proposed to Oliver to get married right there, right then. Then she and Draco collapsed and Oliver had to take them out of the place.Draco was their witness even though he was sleeping during the whole time. They got to the hotel with him and the newly weds fell asleep quickly, just like the others, except for Alex who was running around her and Cedric's room, and Draco who was laughing like a crazy person in the hallways all night. When they woke up, Pepsi and Oliver were quite stressed about their situation but dealt with it because they loved each other after all. Two days later, the group decided to play with the Internet by taking pictures of the famous ones (Hayley, Oliver, Ced as Robert Pattinson and Lexie as Taylor Momsen) with a little bit of mystery. They all hid their loved one's face to keep their fans guessing. It was fun but soon the paparazzi found them and started writing articles about them, and also followed them wherever they went. The friends were having fun with the whole situation and answered the paparazzi's questions from time to time. They also had several parties where they applied face masks and seduced their significant other. The group also went to a luna park and later that night they got drunk again. Alex took the role of a police officer who sent the drunk ones to their rooms to not be intimate in front of the others. That same night Pepsi and Oliver consumed their marriage and made Scarlett. The next day the group continued their fun and robbed some turks, taking their turkish desserts and nargile. After eating everything, they smoked and then took drugs. Some days after, they all got home to Hogwarts. When Pepsi found out about the pregnancy she was super depressed and Cedric and Alex' "I told you so" didn't help so she turned into a fox and ran off in the forest. She and Oliver decided to keep the baby and somehow manage to keep that marriage going. They started living together in his room and everything was fine. Pepsi continued to party, play Quidditch and have quarrels with Cedric from time to time. However, in November she fell from her broom while playing against another team, and died. She became a ghost who haunted her friends without knowing it was dead. After some time, though, she was alive again thanks to Cedric's blood which he had given her from time to time. Pepsi had become a vampire and didn't want to drink blood or eat organs so she had some hard time adjusting to her new self but eventually she started drinking Oliver's blood and everything was fine. In December it became clear that Oliver had to go on a tour for three months but Pepsi didn't want to leave Alex and Hogwarts. In the end, she chose to go with her husband and lived with him and the group (including Cedric and Cormac occasionally) in their tour bus. Pepsi's happiness went away and she hated her life but being with Oliver and the boys for so long made her even more attached to him and she didn't want to be without him even for a minute. When they got back in March, everything was changed in Hogwarts. Maggie didn't want anyone of them and so she banished them all from the school to make room for the firstyears. The group divided and everyone lived with their other half. Pepsi and Oliver went to visit his parents, which turned Pepsi's bitterness into passive aggression towards Oliver and her being his wife. She was always dissatisfied with something and whenever he didn't sleep with her, she ran away from him and perhaps self harmed. The two started living in England in a big beautiful house and Peps had her happy moments with Sykes but the feeling of always having to take care of him and cooking and what not, depressed and angried her with every passing day. On May 12, their daughter Scarlett was born. William Diggory went to help Oliver who wanted to be a midwife. The little vampire-kitsune-witch was healthy and her parents loved and took care of her. Pepsi, however, was a jealous mommy and didn't like it when Oliver spent more time with the baby than with her. After a week or so, Pepsi travelled with Scarlett to visit Lexie and Cormac in Seattle. There she felt the freedom she needed and so she went to a bar and singed for a crowd of drunk and perverted men to give her the attention she wanted. It turned out Shnoli was also there, that nasty bastard, and was watching her every step and even though they had some good sexy time afterwards, Pepsi was angry at him. They went home and the family life began once more. Oliver spent more time with Scarlet and always pampered her which drove Pepsi crazy. She started fighting with him, calling him pathetic and used him only for pleasure. Oliver told her that if it wasn't for Scarlett he would have left poor Pepsi and so she became so furious that she was ready to leave the baby at an orphanage. She started taking drugs and sought other men's attention to annoy Oliver. However, in summer she still went with him and the rest of their gang to a holiday. They visited many islands but Pepsi's addiction and her seeing Oliver always around Scarlett made her do reckless things like driving fast with Hayley. Since Pi didn't know a thing about cars or how to drive, she crashed the car and left Hayley with a broken leg. Everything else was cool, though, and so their vacation ended nicely with all of the boys and girls having fun. Oli and Pepsi continued fighting and when he suddenly disappeared in December 2013 along with Alex, Pi decided she couldn't care of her daughter and so she abandoned her. In the meantime, Pepsi had found a way to return to Hogwarts as a student and invited Cedric, Cormac and Draco to go with her but as teachers. Lexie and Aya also came with Cormac and so they had their little happy family, and the others had their favourite place once again. Maggie was still a bitch but the group had figured her out and they didn't notice her most of the time. When in March 2014 Oliver and Alex came back, Pepsi didn't want to look at her husband as he had left her but soon after some hugs and kisses, the two were happy again together. That summer, the group followed their tradition and went to a vacation which Cedric was supposed to plan out. They visited Myrtle Beach, Oia (in Santorini), Spain and even stayed in the woods to sleep in tents and tell each other scary stories. Cormac won with the scariest story ever about some humanly figures in rocks. Hayley was the most entertaining with the knife she had brought. Oliver and Cedric had some fights but in the end stayed bff-s, as always. Alex and Hayley got pregnant, Draco was over the moon, and Pepsi was just happy that everyone is happy. But the paparazzi also found them and took some photos of Cedlex and Pollie while they were having sexy time at the beach. Good thing for Dayley they were hidden. The group also made a few performances in their rooms just to have fun as usual. On August 24th, Cormac found an unsual movie in the Internet. It was about a circus which kidnapped people and tortured them. It was creepy that he, Cedric, Lexie and William were also in it. The movie quickly became the group's favourite thing to do while sunbathing and so everyone started betting on their favourite character. They also visited the producers' site and wrote angry letters about a second movie but the producers never told them for sure if there was going to be another movie or not. When they got back from their summer break, Draco thought it would be a great idea to see Dracula live, as he had called himself like that for a long time and wanted to see if the Count really existed and how scary and handsome he was. His wish came true and the old vampire came to Hogwarts to see what's up. The group was fascinated by him and soon William also came to the school. He wanted to visit his brother but he started falling for Lexie who also could hardly resist him and soon they slept together. Lexie came clean to Cormac who was so pissed that wanted a divorce but also didn't leave their friends like that. He put the vampire virus in all his vampire friends (because of them being on Lexie and Will's side), including William who was probably going to live longer than the rest of the little vampires who were not that immune to viruses. In the meantime, Dracula's son James had also come to the school to see why his father isn't back yet. Pepsi immediately liked him, as he was so tall, dark, hansome and kind of cold. And he, on the other hand, quickly found out she wanted to look her real age and he did his magic which made Pepsi look 17 rather than 15. When the virus knocked them down, it first started feeding with their powers. However, since Pi didn't have her power yet, she was more vulnerable and soon showed signs of dying. Young Dracula took her all the way to Transylvania where she met William's coworkers Delphine and Cosima. They wanted to help her but the virus was quite deadly so it wasn't easy to be stopped. Pepsi didn't like staying alone in a hospital room and so she asked James to stay with her and she hugged him all night long. When he gave his blood to cure her, it also didn't help and when the black veins showed up, Jamie told Pi that his mother had died from that virus and that was the last stage. For three nights, James stayed with the little vampire and kept her company even when she kissed him and made the situation a bit awkward. On the fourth day, the day his mother had birthday, Pi had been miraculously cured. There was no sign of the virus and it baffled all the doctors, including William who had gone to see what was happening. It turned out that Pepsi's previous species had helped her create the cure everyone had been looking for for many centuries. Since the witch and kitsune were living creatures, and death and ghost were not, they had mutually excluded one another creating a formula that killed any inimical microorganism. Pi gave some of her blood to the doctors to cure the other vampires in the hospital, and after James brought her back to Hogwarts, she let her friends and husband drink her blood and stay healthy. She was the savior of the week, but she wasn't so happy because she wanted to be with Jamie, not with Oliver. After a few days of trying to figure out what to tell him, she eventually broke up with her hubby and watched him leave the castle. Pepsi got depressed because after all Oliver was all she got and he loved her and took care of her no matter what she did. However, in a few days she started going out of her room and even talked with James and her friends. Then she found out that Dracula wanted to build a vampire academy where the little vampires would learn a thing or two. She, Alex and Cedric decided they wanted to go there and see what it's about. William also stayed with them and occasionally annoyed his old friend Jamie just for the heck of it. On October 4th Pepsi and Jamie became officially a couple after she totally gave into him. The next day, the three of them with William went to see a Quidditch match. Around the end of October, the vampire accademy was finished and the group went to live there.